lana_langfandomcom-20200214-history
The New 52: Futures End Comics
A synopsis of all the futures end comic issues Lana has appeared in. |-|Futures End Vol 1 14= In Montreal (Canada), Barda and Emiko have just been confronted by Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) and Fifty Sue (Susan Lang), given the choice to surrender as an alternate Earth fugitive, or die. Barda is stronger than Slade expects, and she knocks him off his feet, prompting Sue to take the lead. Turning to Deathstroke, Emiko condemns him for working for Cadmus, thrusting an arrow-head through his lower jaw. Barda, meanwhile, tosses Sue up into the air, allowing Emiko to hit her with an explosive arrow, and giving them the chance to run for their lives. Meanwhile, in New York City, Terry McGinnis (Batman) has been knocked unconscious by his erstwhile co-conspirators in breaking into Terrifitech. Fortunately, his Batsuit initiates an adrenal boost, and wakes him up. Key, though, plans to shoot him, despite Plastique's suggestion that they keep him alive to help with the break-in, despite his identity. Both he and Coil (Edward Dutch) believe that his high-profile break-in attempt will get them put in prison. Coil attempts to kill him using magnetic fields, prompting Plastique to warn she will kill them all if they don't cut it out. Grumpily, the men are confronted with the fact that they will have to die together or work together. At Columbia University, Madison Payne leaves a meeting to find her boyfriend Cal Corcoran waiting for her outside. He teases her for getting so involved with causes as a means of dealing with her guilt for her father's actions, but gets serious when he returns the necklace that was stolen from her the night before. She is surprised that he managed to get the actual one that was stolen, and he lies that the police retrieved it, when it was actually him. Happily, she hugs him and insists that there must be such a thing as a happy ending. Meanwhile, on Cadmus Island, Cole Cash crashes through a vent, into a hidden holding facility for non-powered scientists from Earth 2. One of the security OMACS attacks him immediately, requiring Fifty Sue to save him - to her chagrin. She then aggressively marches up to a pair of scientists and demands a confession of guilt. After killing one, the other admits that there are such things as stealth OMACS - in a manner of speaking. Lois Lane sits in her office alone, trying to unravel the mystery of the box she received the day of Green Arrow's funeral. Inside it, there had been four seemingly unconnected items: a link to the Wounded Duck bar in New York City where she learned that the proprietor was once Red Robin; a red arrow she has not yet discovered the mystery of; a note that she had assumed contained coordinates, but turned up nothing; a small green triangular prism. when she touches this last, it suddenly begins glowing brilliantly, and projects images of heroes from Earth 2, and the trials they face. One of those she sees is a robot, whom she realizes is her in another life. Just as suddenly as it came to life, the prism drops to the floor, and Lois is left confused and frightened. |-|Futures End Vol 1 16= In Washington, DC, two thugs attempt to purchase a forged ID card, and are surprised when it turns out it was sting operation by Stormguard. He recognizes one of the thugs' weapons as American Military tech, and tries to reason with him, but the man complains that he needs the ID card in order to get a job, given his PTSD. Stormguard explains that it's still possible to get help - and he will be the first to offer his hand. Meanwhile, on Cadmus Island, King Faraday discovers Mister Miracle sneaking out of his cell, and wonders why Scott would allow himself to be caught in this way. Afterward, Faraday confronts Fifty Sue about the fact that she didn't tell him about the numerous stealth OMACs on the island. Lana, one of the Earth 2 scientists that Sue kidnapped from the holding area admits that she has seen these OMACS, and Faraday suspects the island's systems may have been corrupted. He orders Slade Wilson to partner with Sue and Cole Cash to get to the bottom of it, to the delight of Sue, who fancies them all a family. At Terrifitech, Michael Holt is under pressure to manufacture enough uSpheres to meet demand on the release date. Stressed, he unwinds by talking it out with the artificial intelligence in his building, who promises that it will arrive on Earth soon, to converse with Michael - though it has seen more gods be born and die than he would believe. In Metropolis, Lois Lane speeds to the city's east side, hoping to get past a police barrier with the promise of information for Commissioner Sawyer. She hurries past the barrier, only to find Rampage wreaking havoc outside S.T.A.R. Labs. Fortunately, Superman arrives on the scene, but his attempts to reason with her go poorly. Meanwhile, in the Huron System, Frankenstein tells his companions of the dream of the future he had - his first dream in nearly two-hundred years. They are more concerned about getting out of the prison they were placed in, but before they can form a plan, The Engineer, their jailer, returns. She explains that the master system that upgraded her is demanding an audience. In fact, the planet they thought they were on is not a planet. It is the ship of their master, and that master is the Brainiac program. |-|Futures End Vol 1 17= On the Horn of Africa, John Constantine lights a cigarette only to have it snuffed out by a drop of blood, just some of a great deal of it left in the wake of a creature that massacred the entire village. Among historians in his companion Midge and a man named Tommy, John reveals that the deaths of ancient civilizations are not a mystery lost to time. They were murdered, and their murderer has come back. John realizes that the killer and they are in search of the same man, and decides that they should follow the trail in the hopes of reaching him before the killer does. On Cadmus Island, Hawkgirl is escorted, once again, to be experimented on by Doctor Sook. He explains that he wishes to reprogram the implant that Cadmus placed inside her. Kendra doesn't believe it, complaining that she knows the device is growing inside her, somehow, and she knows that he chose her because of their history. Ignoring her jabs, Sook attempts to operate on her, only to have his head crushed suddenly within the fist of the OMAC who escorted Kendra to his lab. Elsewhere in the facility, Slade Wilson presses Cole Cash to look over all of the prisoners from Earth 2 with his unique sight, and point out any in whom he sees something untoward. Cole can't see anything in particular, adding that he doesn't believe Faraday's claims that he can see deception. Lana remarks that if he can't, he's liable to end up in a cell of his own, but her comment trails off as they witness the prisoners step out of their cells unobstructed. As if possessed, Cole suddenly punches Slade in the face, as the prisoners attack. Fifty Sue renders Cole unconscious in the mean time, and the prisoners rush past them and escape onto the grounds of the island. Meanwhile, on Vancouver Island, Emiko and Barda make their way to a meeting with John Diggle, after narrowly escaping Deathstroke some weeks earlier in Montreal. Their plan had been to seek out Lois Lane in Metropolis, but the plan has had to change. Barda demands answers, wondering just who Emiko works for, and she responds that the Green Arrow was her brother, and while he may be dead, his name still carries weight. They will use a Queen Foundation owned freighter to get to Cadmus Island and kill the man who murdered Green Arrow - and save the other Earth 2 refugees. In Metropolis, Lois Lane's life is in danger from an attack by Rampage when Superman comes to her aid. Watching him fight, Lois marvels at how powerful he seems, despite all the concerns that were raised when Superman began wearing a mask. He is not powerful enough, though, to prevent Rampage from getting him caught in a deadly headlock. With difficulty, he manages to utter the word "Shazam!", calling down a lightning bolt whose energy surges through them both, and leaves Rampage unconscious. Worriedly, Lois rushes to Superman's side, only to find a teenage boy. Pained, he wheezes that he's not Superman. He's Billy, and he needs help. Back in Africa, John and company await the event that he is sure will come. Within moments, a rumbling in the ground sends geysers of water shooting up from the desert floor. From out of the water steps a bearded Kal-El of Krypton. |-|Futures End Vol 1 19= Terry McGinnis' crew is all in place to break into Terrifitech's lab vault. He intends to draw fire away from them while they break in, and then Plastique will get them out. That at least, is what he wants them to think. While they are busy trying to steal the uSpheres, Terry gasses the staff of the building and attempts to hack into the computers to find any trace of his real target: Brother Eye. After using A.L.F.R.E.D. to track the Brother Eye satellite's orbit, Terry's work is done, and he moves on to the next stage of his plan. Plastique, though, is not where he expects her to be. While he activates the alarms, betraying Key and Coil to Terrifitech's security, Plastique sneaks into the lab where her future self - or the cyborg version thereof - is being kept. When Terry catches up to her, and sees that she has been emotionally wrecked by the discovery of it, he thinks better of taking her down, and takes her hand to escape. In Metropolis, Lois Lane decides to wait on publishing her story that would reveal that the masked Superman is not Kal-El, but Shazam instead. She isn't sure it would be right to run it. Her associate Ty warns that they have to print the story. It's too good not to. Not to mention that Lois has been sitting on her Red Robin story, too. Lois reminds that that story needs more facts. In any case, she promises to give her answer in the next fifteen minutes. When Ty leaves her alone, Superman arrives, having waited for the first moment she was alone. Billy explains that revealing to the world that the Superman - the symbol - they have looked up to isn't who they thought will crush the meaning of that symbol. The world will need a Superman, and as Superman, Billy is serving that need. As Shazam, he leaves a hole. Lois wonders if he even knows what happened to the real Superman, and Billy's silence reveals the answer. She suggests that he must be feeling cast aside, having to give up being Shazam for this commitment. Billy responds that he knows this is too important - and she's about to destroy everything he's worked for. As he flies off, Lois makes the call with her decision. Meanwhile, in the Huron System, Ray Palmer tries with increasing desperation to contact his three companions who went missing weeks earlier. He is surprised, then, when someone new appears on the remains of the Carrier with him. The newcomer introduces himself as one of the Storm Lords - a member of the Shadow Cabinet that oversaw Stormwatch. He explains that Ray has been chosen to become the new leader of Stormwatch, to ensure the organization's continued existence well into the future. Ray complains that even if he is to become the leader of a new team, his current team has gone missing on a nearby planet. The Storm Lord responds that it is a spacecraft, not a planet. And while Ray's allies are alive, they are at the mercty of Brainiac, who is responsible for the murder of the previous incarnation of Stormwatch. This Brainiac, it explains, is a far greater power than the version that Ray would know from Earth. That was merely a part of something much bigger and more dangerous. Stormwatch was created to defend against that greater power. And Ray has little time if he is going to uphold that mandate. On Cadmus Island, Deathstroke and Lana Lang run for their lives as they are under attack by Power Girl, who appears to have been possessed by Brother Eye. Slade urges Lana to run for her life while he faces the super-human, and once she is gone, Power Girl prepares to thrust her fist through his face. She is given pause, however, by Fifty Sue, who reminds that they had a deal. Deathstroke and Lana are under her protection. Brother Eye quickly releases Slade, and leaves, as Slade marvels that Brother Eye is supposed to be a satellite, not a super-heroine. Sue explains that the satellite has managed to possess most of the Earth 2 prisoners and Cole Cash. In New York City, Calvin Corcoran closes up his bar, and takes a moment to read the newspaper, when he is surprised to learn that Lois Lane has decided to run with the big exposé about the Superman/Shazam switch. |-|Futures End Vol 1 20= In Metropolis, Timothy Drake breaks into the offices of The Fast Lane, Lois Lane's online news site, only to find that Lois was expecting him. Knowing full well that "Cal Corcoran" is Red Robin, she assumes he came to see what evidence she has to prove it, given that she recently outed Shazam as impersonating Superman. Despite his insistence that he doesn't want to become her next headline, Tim explains that he didn't fake his own death. He was nearly killed by a Paradmon when Red Arrow rescued him. A bomb blast, though, knocked him unconscious, and when he woke, he had his friends brains splattered all over him. He decided that he was done with super-heroics. He claimed amnesia, and was treated as a John Doe by paramedics, allowing him to get a fresh start. Lois warns that Cal's relationship with Madison Payne is doomed if he's going to continue living a double life, and Tim seems unmoved. Sensing his annoyance, she changes the subject to the box of items she received from an unknown benefactor. In it is one of the Red Arrow's shafts, which Tim recognizes as the very arrow that was used ot save his life. The map coordinates she received are likely meant for him to find, not Lois. Even so, he refuses to go. He is still done with that life. Thirty years in the future, Michael Holt is unwilling guest to his creation, Brother Eye, who has since rendered his New York City a ruin. Brother Eye asks a favour of him. Batman has ceased to resist the assimilation process, but the intelligence has learned that Batman sent an assassin back in time to stop the worldwide assimilation from occurring. Initially, Michael is pleased to learn this, but he is soon horrified to discover that Brother Eye has opened Bruce's skull to extract the knowledge of how to travel through time from his brain. Using the Joker, it intends to go back and stop the assassin. Now, on Cadmus Island, Fifty Sue's ragtag family of Slade Wilson, Cole Cash, and Lana Lang wades through the dead bodies of those killed by the escaped Earth 2 prisoners who were possessed by Brother Eye. The intelligence warns them not to speak to King Faraday, prompting Sue to remind that they agreed that she would have unfettered access to the whole island, so long as they did not interfere with Brother Eye's plans. Pressing on, they make their way to Faraday's office, where Slade reminds that he is still under Faraday's employ - and he is surprised to see that Faraday didn't leave when things went awry. Faraday admits that he is trapped as much as they are by Brother Eye, and he has no plans for how to get out of it. Sue suggests that their next move should be to free the island of Brother Eye's control, and offers her secret bunker as a location to speak of their plans freely. In a holding cell at Terrifitech, Key and Coil have been captured by security to await arrest. Their guards are surprised, though, when Michael Holt himself insists on entering the cell. Inside, he introduces himself as Mr. Terrific and accuses them of attempting to steal his uSphere - which, by association, is the same as trying to rob everyone on the planet. He knows, though, that they must have been working for someone else. Though it was likely a secret, he is sure that Key has already reasoned out who his employer is. He offers that if that name is revealed to him, he will provide Key with a job. Otherwise, they will both go to prison. After a moment of conference, both men offer the name of Bruce Wayne. In his apartment, Tim sits his girlfriend Madison down and comes clean about his dual identity as Red Robin. He admits that Lois was right about him, and he had lied to Madison to keep up his new life as Cal Corcoran. Feeling betrayed by his deception, particularly after her father had deceived her similarly, Madison walks out on him. Cont |-|Futures End Vol 1 26= Key and Coil are having trouble adjusting to the change in vocation from criminals to legitimate work with Terrifitech, and they sit uncomfortably, waiting in the car while their new employer, Michael Holt meets with Bruce Wayne, whom they believe is responsible for hiring them to steal the uSphere. The meeting is amicable, however. Bruce, though, begs off of their meeting at Terrifitech, and offers to meet for a late dinner. Though Michael feigns trust, he sends Coil and Key to follow him. Meanwhile, at Columbia University, Dr. Yamazake expells Jason Rusch from his lab, having deduced that his research assistant is part of Firestorm - and therefore a member of the despised Justice League, whom he believes are withholding useful technologies from the public. He tells Jason to inform his friends with the League that the next test of his teleportation device will be on human subjects. He then has Jason escorted out by security. Sighing, Jason decides that he has nothing to lose anymore, and decides to answer an anonymous text message asking to meet at the Central Park Zoo. Not long after Jason's expulsion, Doctor Yamazake is interrupted in his lab by Madison Payne, who is looking for Jason. When he realizes who her father is, he attacks her violently, believing him to be responsible for the death of his wife. He knocks her unconscious, insisting that she will be the perfect human test subject for his device. Allied with Plastique in his effort to stop Brother Eye, Terry McGinnis suggests that they go to Tim Drake for help. Plastique is skeptical, wondering why he would choose a former Robin over contacting the Justice League. Terry explains that if he contacts anyone who's alive in the future, it compromises the future. Tim Drake is one of the few people whose DNA was not catalogued by Brother Eye - and there is no record of him beyond this year. There is no Tim Drake in the future, and that means he's the man to go to. On Cadmus Island, Fifty Sue taunts Brother Eye by reminding it that she is assembling a team to destroy it. She is amused that the artificial intelligence must be annoyed that it can't take control over her - and she could easily wipe it from existence with a thought, but chooses not to. Brother Eye responds by showing that it knows everything about her, and reveals that Slade Wilson is preparing to betray her - if not to set Brother Eye free, then at least to ensure it is not destroyed. Seeing the betrayal naturally hurts Sue's feelings, though she senses that she is being manipulated. Cole Cash and Lana Lang leave their hiding place, knowing that with the truce between Sue and Brother Eye called off, it isn't safe to do so - if only for a breath of fresh air. Cole points out that he knows that Lana has feelings for Slade, despite her profession that his killing disgusts her. Cole reminds that regardless of the circumstances and their resistance, they have become a family of sorts. Worriedly, he ushers her back into the hideout, hoping that Sue and Slade will return sometime soon. At the Zoo, Jason is surprised and annoyed to discover that his anonymous text came from Ronnie Raymond. When he confronts Ronnie, though, his former friend complains that it was Jason who texted him. They are interrupted by Batman, who warns them both to grow up. He explains that he's looking for someone, and whatever Jason says, they are not done as Firestorm. He points out that Green Arrow is not dead, and therefore the source of their conflict is moot. He had used them. He reminds them to look at the bigger picture. Firestorm isn't about the men who hold the power - it is about potential for that power to do good. The world needs Firestorm, regardless of how they feel. |-|Futures End Vol 1 27= Though they don't yet know where Cadmus Island is, Green Arrow and his allies are preparing to push off from their own island to find it. Oliver explains that he tricked Deathstroke into taking a tracking device with him back to Cadmus, which he will activate as soon as he and his companions are on their boat. Once they find it, they will fight to free the Earth 2 refugees who were imprisoned there. Meanwhile, in Metropolis, Lois Lane returns home to find Cal Corcoran waiting there for her, having made a dupe of her Earth-Card. He warns that the day she began digging into his past was the day she invited him into her life. Despite his grudge against her, he has come for help. His ex-girlfriend, Madison Payne has gone missing. He admits that confessing his identity to her hurt their relationship - but no one has heard from her in days. Lois hasn't heard anything, but she assures him that he will find her. In the meantime, she wonders if he can tell her more about the objects she received in the mystery box which he had claimed were intended for him. The matchbox had led her to his bar and to him. The pyramid object had shown her visions of a prison. The red arrow indicated who the message had come from - the only man who knows Red Robin didn't die in the war. The Red Arrow clearly wants Tim Drake to go to the coordinates Lois was given - even though she had seen nothing when she flew over the location. Even so, he won't go while Madison is missing. He suggests that Lois take a leap of faith and try to find the location herself. On Cadmus Island Cole Cash is getting antsy about Fifty Sue's two-day absence. Much as he and Lana Lang are eager to leave the island, they can't do it without Slade Wilson's retinal scans, which means they are forced to follow him around while he finishes his business on the island. He intends to secure a vault full of DNA data collected from nearly every living super-human. If Brother Eye gets access to it, the world is in trouble. Elsewhere on the island, Mister Miracle worries about his friends who are still under the control of Brother Eye, and what Brother Eye is making them do. After a while, though, he is spotted by Huntress, who is still under the intelligence's control. Through her, Brother Eye muses that his skill set will make a valuable addition to those it has already accumulated through assimilation, but Scott disappears before she can get a hand on him. From the Arrowboat, Oliver and company activate the locator device and discover that Cadmus Island is protected by a practical army of OMACs. They face war. Meanwhile, at the Wounded Duck, Terry McGinnis and Plastique meet in the hopes of finding Tim Drake, but he is absent. However, A.L.F.R.E.D. has determined that Tim won't be back until tomorrow, which means Terry can look around his apartment upstairs uninterrupted. As Terry looks around, A.L.F.R.E.D. warns that including Plastique in the plan is an error - and he has noticed Terry's attraction to her. A sudden sound draws Terry's attention, and he is surprised when Batman attacks him, demanding to know what Tim Drake has to do with what's been going on. Unexpectedly, a small explosive flies through the window, and both men are caught in the blast. Lois flies back to the coordinates she was given and prepares to parachute down into what appears to be the open sea. Her pilot warns that she's crazy to do it. As she speeds through the air toward the water, she wonders if this leap of faith was a mistake. |-|Futures End Vol 1 30= On Cadmus Island, Lois Lane has come face to face with Red Tornado, her counterpart from Earth 2. The robot explains that she was taken prisoner on the island, when she had only sought refuge with the other escapees. Lois worries that they will have to find a way off the island soon, whatever the case. Just off the island's coast, Team Arrow has arrived, as Big Barda worries that the imprisonment of her companions was her responsibility, and insists that she will die to save them from Cadmus if she must. Upon arriving on shore, Green Arrow attempts to fire an EMP arrow to disable Brother Eye, but it is caught and destroyed by Hawkgirl, who is under the intelligence's control. With that failure, they are left with no choice by to enter physical battle with the OMACS and inmates of the island. Worriedly, Oliver drags Barda and Red Arrow away to find an alternative, while Emiko holds the line with the Outsiders. To Emiko's horror, the OMACS begin combining into one, giant OMAC. Elsewhere, Deathstroke trains his sight on Green Arrow, hoping to finish his contract on the man, despite Cole Cash's complaints that the invaders are on their side. Slade is unmoved, and so Lana Lang brings a rock down on his head, allowing them to escape him. The pair run toward Ollie and company, only for Lana to take a concussive arrow to the head. Cole complains that she was one of them, but their explanation is cut short when Deathstroke catches up to them. Suddenly, though, Fury leaps out of the bushes and rips the head from his shoulders. Though everyone is disturbed, Barda is glad to see that Scott Free is with Fury, and rushes to his side. Green Arrow sends Red Arrow to escort the wounded back to the boat, taking on Scott, Fury, and Barda as his allies in the meantime. Together, they rush Barda-first into the facility, only to be beaten back by Power Girl. Despite Oliver's successfully using a fail-safe to shut down Brother Eye's control of the other prisoners, Power Girl remains violent, revealing that she is not a drone - she is a near-indestructible recreation merger between the woman herself and Brother Eye's intelligence. Barda warns the others to escape while she holds Power Girl back, and stops her from reactivating the systems. Meanwhile, Red Tornado warns Lois to save herself without caring for the safety of her counterpart. She begs that Lois at least live to tell her story. As the Outsiders help the freed prisoners into their boats, Lois rushes out on the beach, just in time to see Oliver Queen rushing toward her with a promise to tell her everything after they get on the boat. The boats push off, and as they do, Barda successfully disables Brother Eye's control of Power Girl, causing an explosion which she could not possibly survive. Despite the successful escape and Barda's sacrifice, Brother Eye survives by infecting Lois' phone, and escapes the confines of Cadmus Island. |-|Futures End Vol 1 32= In New York City, Plastique ushers Terry McGinnis into a pizza place, urging him to go to this time's Batman for help in preventing the future of Brother Eye. Terry responds that his time's Batman had warned him not to confront his past self because he would try to stop him from preventing the future. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne meets with Mister Terrific to warn him against making the uSphere available to the general population. In response, Mister Terrific spites him by holding an announcement that he will release the uSpheres early to the population of New York. This announcement was on the advice of the Brother Eye AI in his office. In Oakland, California, Cole Cash reacts with frustration when the Earth Registration Authority refuses to acknowledge that he is not dead, and treats him instead as Lana Lang's husband from Earth 2. Cole insists that they let him plead his case before a board of inquiry, until he learns that it would mean spending six months in custody. Faced with that, Cole agrees to accept an identity as Lana's husband, and get an Earth-Card. On the ruins of Cadmus Island, armed soldiers have set up a base, while Fifty Sue hides out in a bunker, angrily condemning Brother Eye for allowing Slade Wilson - her father figure - to be killed by someone other than her. Taking his helmet, and putting it on her own head, she vows to destroy Brother Eye herself. Back in New York, Dr. Yamazake has survived the incident in his lab to seek revenge on Firestorm and the Justice League. Trapped within a magnetic field, he builds a suit for himself to wear and makes for to return to his lab. Meanwhile, Jason Rusch attempts to instruct Madison Payne in getting them both out of the Firestorm Matrix. With no success, Jason admits that he will have to see the scene of the accident that fused them, and has her take them back to Yamazake's lab at Columbia University. Nearing Earth's orbit, Ray Palmer is ecstatic to discover that he's got himself and his companions home, despite pursuit by Brainiac's drones. Unfortunately, they can't get home, because something has latched onto the Carrier's hull. They watch as it grows and grows, and they realize with surprise that it's the Ant Farm. They are greeted, then, by Father Time and S.H.A.D.E. She explains that she has come to ask that they hand over the valuable weapon they brought back with them, pointing directly at The Engineer. She explains that something very bad is coming, and only Angela can stop it. If they do not hand her over, however, S.H.A.D.E. will unleash every monster they've ever collected on the rogue agents to claim her. |-|Futures End Vol 1 34= At Columbia University, Madison Payne and Jason Rusch returned to Doctor Yamazake's lab to seek a solution to their inseparability within the Firestorm Matrix when Yamazake attacked them with new-found power over the magnetic field. Nervously, Jason tries to instruct Madison on fighting back with her own power, lest Yamazake make good on his personal vendetta against Firestorm and kill them both. When he finally manages to convince her to unleash a blast of energy at their attacker, she misses. She has little time to defend herself against his counter attack. Yamazake throws a cement truck at her, and Jason hurriedly instructs her to rearrange its molecules into something soft like a feather. She envisions a teddy bear in her mind, but it has the same size and mass of a cement truck, so it still hurts and drops them to the ground. Meanwhile, in the brain of the little girl that is Father Time, Raymond Palmer has discovered the tentacled creature that is Father Time's true form - and as such, he can't be allowed to live. The creature explains that Brainiac is coming, and he collected his entire race. Father Time escaped by taking refuge on earth, two centuries ago. He believes that The Engineer has been compromised and must be destroyed. Ray responds that Angela is not a mere monster. She is a person with friends who will defend her. To that end, he produces a shrink ray, and shrinks Father Time down, causing his outward appearance to shift into a formless puddle. At last, Ray emerges with the creature in hand. Desperately, Father Time tries to convince Frankenstein to defend him, but when Frank refuses, he is shot by one of S.H.A.D.E.'s soldiers, and with horror, Amethyst realizes that he's dying. In Las Vegas, Voodoo and her companions are frustrated that after being hired to kill Fifty Sue, they were then asked to work with her, and then to reclaim some vault that sank into the ocean when Cadmus Island was destroyed. Voodoo reminds them that they were never told that they weren't to kill the girl later. They are interrupted by Justin, who comments that he was going to stay in his room as instructed, but he's more afraid of the girl in there with him than he is of them. Startled, they realize that he has been hanging out with Fifty Sue - and Voodoo learns that her friend Cole Cash is alive and with King Faraday and Sgt. Rock. There, he and Lana Lang are confused as to what more Faraday could want from them. Faraday responds that he wants nothing from Lana - but Cole must join Sue in getting the DNA vault from the bottom of the ocean. Ethan Boyer comments that Sue should be able to simply teleport the vault from one place to another, as she seems to do with people with relatively high frequency. Annoyed, Sue causes his hand to dematerialize, and he faints. Disturbed by the display, Lana rushes out of the room and slams the door behind her, causing Faraday to remark that she obviously still relates to Sue as a little girl, despite all evidence to the contrary. In New York City, A.L.F.R.E.D. reports of an anomaly that may be Brother Eye, located at Terrifitech. Not long after making the report, though, he announces that he's been breached and shuts himself down for Terry's protection. The breach, though, is the work of Batman. Thirty years in the future, Michael Holt watches as Brother Eye prepares its horrifying amalgam of Batman and the Joker for its trip back in time to stop Terry from righting the timeline. Batman still resists the commands, and Michael begs him not to give in or forget who he is. Sadly, Batman responds by asking what he is, drawing attention to the ways in which he has been altered. After the creature is sent back, Brother Eye feels assured of its success, but Michael still has hope. Brother Eye responds that if he wasn't successful, he wouldn't exist anymore. Meanwhile, the creature arrives in the past, and attacks Plastique. Cont |-|Futures End Vol 1 35= Having barely survived being crushed by a giant teddy-bear, thanks to her recently acquired transmutative powers, Madison Payne listens as Jason Rusch attempts to advise her in how to keep alive while Dr. Polaris attacks them. Seeing the explosions and damage from nearby, Cal Corcoran hurries toward them, hoping to be of help to anyone who might be in trouble. Polaris tries a more subtle tactic, flicking a tiny shard of metal at Madison, which pieces through her chest. Cal arrives on the scene, and sees Firestorm there, unsure of how that could be possible when Ronnie Raymond is dead. Without thinking it through or observing his opponent, Cal attacks Polaris with a piece of metal pipe, only to have the pipe turned on him by the doctor's magnetic powers. Angrily, Madison destroys Polaris' suit - and to Jason's surprise, the suit is empty. Catching Cal in her arms, Madison carries him to safety, plants a kiss on his face, and tells him she loves him, before leaving him to recover alone. In Las Vegas, Fifty Sue confronts Lana Lang, who seems to have come to terms with the fact that an eight year old girl could be a killer; a monster - but that doesn't mean she likes it. Sue deduces that Lana was crying because she is saddened by the fate of the people from her world, but her cavalier attitude toward their death makes Lana angry. Assuming the role of mother thrust upon her by Sue, Lana slaps the girl across the face and warns that there will be no more ill behaviour - no matter what Sue really is. She will be a little girl, and Lana will be her mother. She will not abandon her - a fear which she suspects is the reason the girl keeps acting out. Despite the decree that she will no longer be allowed to kill, Sue accepts her new role as Lana's daughter. In the infirmary of the Ant Farm, Ray Palmer reluctantly admits that despite his efforts, Frankenstein is clearly dying. He cannot understand why given Frank's already long life-span. He suspects the Nth Metal from Hawkman's arm which was implanted onto Frank may have changed his biological makeup. Worried for her friend, Amethyst wonders if Father Time can be of help, but the creature refuses to cooperate until he's set free. In the meantime, Hawkman and The Engineer are doing cleanup after the conflict with S.H.A.D.E. Fortunately, the Agents of S.H.A.D.E. have little loyalty toward Father Time, and some are helping out, like the Creature Commandos. Black Adam returned to Earth after having been finally freed from the Phantom Zone and completing his commitment to help Ray and company escape Brainiac. The threat of Brainiac still looms large, and as the leader of both Stormwatch and now S.H.A.D.E., it falls on him to protect the world from that threat. Preparations will not be enough. He will need to build an army. Hearing that, Amaya decides it's time to take her leave. She would rather commit herself to saving Frankenstein by finding the magic that can help him. In New York City, Plastiaue is surprised by the horrifying hybrid Joker/Batman cyborg. He spots a chocolate bar in her hand and gleefully takes it from her - only to have it explode in his hand. She uses the explosion as a distraction to make a run for it, and fortunately, the explosion also catches Terry McGinnis's attention. As he leaps to her rescue, he spots this time's Batman spying on him and worries that this is going to go badly. When he gets within its sights, the cyborg targets him, allowing Batman attack the cyborg himself. He is started into motionlessness when the Joker's head spins around to reveal his own face, and he takes a punch in the face. In the meantime, Terry grabs Plastique and carries her away, and she takes the opportunity to kiss him. The cyborg pins Batman to the ground, and the Batman component commands the Joker to kill him. The Joker refuses, reminding that if the past version of Batman is killed, they won't be merged together as they are now. |-|Futures End Vol 1 37= Despite having just been stabbed in the heart by Amethyst, John Constantine is still standing. He explains that as he now appears before the Justice League Dark in the House of Mystery, he is merely an astral projection, knowing well enough to stay a safe distance from the princess. He adds that he's currently on a much more important mission than merely saving Frankenstein, elsewhere. More lives than the monster's depend on it. Even so, he can offer some help - which Amethyst is reluctant to accept, given that the last time she trusted him, he allowed Parademons through the portal to Gemworld, and trapped them there - ensuring that all of the mystical realm's population would be murdered or enslaved. John insists that his decision saved millions more lives in this realm. Weakly, Frankenstein warns Amethyst not to trust John. Annoyed, the Englishman responds that even if they don't want his help, he can at least tell them that the only way to save Frank is to take him to where he was born - Castle Frankenstein. On the Justice League Defence Station, Jason Rusch attempts to instruct Madison Payne in modifying one of the Justice League's transporters to replicate the properties of the copies built by Doctor Yamazake. Jason hopes that by replicating the experiment-gone-wrong that caused their problems, he will be able to separate himself and Madison from the Firestorm Matrix, and return her to normal. Unfortunately, they are distracted from their efforts by an attack on Metropolis by Doctor Yamazake, who now calls himself Polaris, having built a suit that affects magnetic fields for himself. He calls out for Firestorm, threatening a bus full of innocents if she doesn't come to him soon. Fortunately, Superman comes to the bus' rescue instead. Yamazake claims he wouldn't really have hurt the hostages, but he has no qualms about brutally attacking members of the Justice League he blames for his wife's death. Stormguard comes to Superman's aid. Watching from the satellite, Madison wonders why the League had tried to hamper Dr. Yamazake's transporter designs. Jason responds that the technology could have been used in disastrous ways. Madison wonders what gave the League the right to make that judgment. As they enter the modified transporter together, it begins to separate them, but Madison senses something is wrong. A jolt of energy causes the transporter to overload, and she is thrown from the transporter - still trapped in the Firestorm Matrix with Jason. Meanwhile, in Las Vegas, the locked DNA lab from Cadmus Island has just been teleported by Fifty Sue to the top of a sky-scraper. Unfortunately, its weight causes it to rip right through the side of the building, and crash into the street. King Faraday suggests that Lana Lang speak with Sue and have her send the vault to a secure location, as the DNA inside it is important. Hearing this, Sue realizes that the DNA was used in her creation. Worried about what Sue might do with the information, Mercy uses her death-touch on the girl, and Sue drops dead. Cole Cash is not pleased by Mercy's actions, and wonders if Voodoo was in on it. She admits that she was, and he grumpily accuses her of possibly killing his assistant Justin. Insulted by the accusation, she coldly responds that Justin is safe with her companions Banger and Mash. By the time she finishes her sentence, though, she discovers that Cole, Lana, Sue, and the DNA vault have all disappeared. At his offices in Terrifitech, preparing for the release of the uSpheres to the public in three weeks' time. Excited people are already lining up to get their hands on them. Michael is pleased and his A.I. knows it. Meanwhile, in Smallville, Clark Kent tires of Constantine's games, reminding that he had been told Brainiac was there. John corrects that he'd said Brainiac was coming to Smallville. In New York City, Cal Corcoran returns to find his bar and apartment have been boarded up and condemned in his absence. As he curses the downturn his life has taken, Plastique and Terry McGinnis have been wasting the time they spent waiting for his return by sleeping together. His angry shouting rouses them from their romance, and Terry flies down as Batman to confront him. Recognizing him as the one who had used the Tonga Death Touch in his bar, Cal punches him in the face. Before Terry can smooth things over and ask for Cal's help, though, the cyborg hybrid of Batman and The Joker arrives to kill him. Category:Comic Books Category:A to Z